Cartoon Cartoon/Teletoon/YTV/Adult Swim/Netflix Meals
Cartoon Cartoon/Teletoon/YTV/Adult Swim/Netflix Meals are a line of TV dinners from Tyson Foods themed after Cartoon Network, Teletoon, YTV, Netflix, and Adult Swim series from around the world. They are usually targeted for children, teenagers and adults. It is uncertain if it will ever hit the market. Meals * Finn & Jake Popcorn Chicken * Johnny Bravo Pepperoni Pizza * Dexter Cheeseburger * Powerpuff Girls Macaroni & Cheese * Courage the Cowardly Dog Chicken Nuggets * Gumball and Darwin Spaghetti & Meatballs * Ed, Edd n Eddy Turkey & Dressing * Ben 10 Beef Taco Roll Ups * Billy and Mandy Fish Sticks * Kids Next Door Cheese Pizza * Steven Universe Fried Chicken * Uncle Grandpa Chicken Sandwich * Chowder Cheese Ravioli * Clarence Hot Dog * Total Drama Mini Corn Dogs * Mordecai and Rigby Cheese Pizza Sticks * Time Squad Beef Enchiladas * We Bare Bears Chicken Strips * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Pancakes * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Waffle Sticks * Mucha Lucha Mexican Pizza * Mike, Lu & Og Cheese Pizza Strips * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Sweet and Sour Chicken * Craig of the Creek Taco Salad * Summer Camp Island Bacon Lettuce Tomato Sandwich * Space Ghost Coast to Coast Peanut Butter & Jelly * Unikitty French Toast Sticks * Camp Lazlo Philadelphia Cheesesteak Submarine Sandwich * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Pepperoni Pizza Sticks * Squirrel Boy Meatball Parmesan Submarine Sandwich * Teen Titans Go! Grilled Chicken Platter * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Sausage Pizza * My Gym Partner's A Monkey BBQ Pork Rib Bites * Mighty Magiswords Grilled Cheese * Samurai Jack Baked Ziti * Cow and Chicken Hawaiian Pizza * Ok K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Chicken and Cheese Quesadilla * Sheep In The Big City Chicken Parmesan Sandwich * Johnny Test Mini Tacos * Evil Con Carne Chicago Deep Dish Pepperoni Pizza * Robotboy Chicago Deep Dish Cheese Pizza * I Am Weasel Pork Chops * Teen Titans Lasagna * Apple and Onion Bacon Macaroni & Cheese * Megas XLR Turkey Hot Dog * Atomic Betty Chicago Deep Dish Meat Pizza * Bunnicula Turkey Cheeseburger * Victor and Valentino Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese * Generator Rex Chicken & Waffles * Grojband Chicago Deep Dish Sausage Pizza * Sidekick Plain Bagel and Cream Cheese * 6teen Fried Flounder & Chips * Almost Naked Animals Chicago Deep Dish Vegetable Pizza * Skunk Fu! Buffalo Chicken Strips * Scaredy Squirrel Honey BBQ Chicken Strips * Supernoobs Meat Pizza * Gerald McBoing-Boing Chicago Deep Dish Hawaiian Pizza * Totally Spies! Chicago Deep Dish Supreme Pizza * Ozzy & Drix Mozzarella Sticks * Code Lyoko Buffalo Chicken Nuggets * Stoked! Chicago Deep Dish Mexican Pizza * Max Steel Supreme Pizza * Xiaolin Showdown Vegetable Pizza * Jackie Chan Adventures Tempura * Hero: 108 Curry & Rice * DC Super Hero Girls Buffalo Chicken Sandwich * Sailor Moon Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets * The Mr. Men Show Honey BBQ Chicken Sandwich * Casper's Scare School Pulled Chicken Sandwich * Pet Alien Baby Back Ribs * George of the Jungle Roast Beef Sandwich * Storm Hawks Popcorn Shrimp * My Knight and Me Pulled Pork Sandwich * Out of Jimmy's Head Korean Styled BBQ Chicken * Thumb Wrestling Federation Pizza Submarine Sandwich * Total Dramarama Buffalo Wings * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series Boneless Buffalo Wings * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart Bacon, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Looped Fish Sandwich * The Moxy Show Sausage, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Mixels Ham, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Princess Natasha Pork Roll, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Dexter's Lab Eureka! BBQ Rib Sandwich * Sym-Bionic Titan Beef Ravioli * The Problem Solverz Hamburger * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange Chicago Deep Dish Buffalo Chicken Pizza * Over the Garden Wall Chicago Deep Dish Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2019 Reboot) Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Grim and Evil Bacon Burger * Chop Socky Chooks Buffalo Chicken Pizza * 2 Stupid Dogs Chicago Deep Dish Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Pecola Bacon Turkey Burger * Angelo Rules Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza * The Amazing Spiez! Bacon Cheeseburger * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic Bacon Turkey Cheeseburger * Survive This Turkey Burger * Sunday Pants Chili Cheese Hot Dog * Mew Mew Power Chicken Strips Submarine Sandwich * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Tuna Fish Submarine Sandwich * Team Galaxy Chicken Salad Submarine Sandwich * Wishfart Buffalo Chicken Strips Submarine Sandwich * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Honey BBQ Chicken Strips Submarine Sandwich * The Secret Saturdays Pizza Puffs * Iggy Arbuckle Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * The Tom and Jerry Show Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * The Cramp Twins Buffalo Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * Chop Chop Ninja Cheese Hot Dog * Cupcake and Dino: General Services Tomato and Basil Grilled Cheese * Camp Lakebottom Chili Hot Dog * ToonMarty Buffalo Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * Kid vs. Kat Chicken Caesar Salad * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! Honey BBQ Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * Incredible Crew Pepperoni Pizza Strips * Right Now Kapow Bacon Grilled Cheese * Powerpuff Girls (2016 Reboot) Egg Salad Submarine Sandwich * Dreamworks Dragons Honey BBQ Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * Ruby Gloom New York City Style Cheese Pizza Slice * Dragons: Defenders of Berk New York City Style Hawaiian Pizza Slice * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island New York City Style Pepperoni Pizza Slice * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion Loaded Baked Potato * Best Ed New York City Style Sausage Pizza Slice * Grim Adventures Onion Blossom Dinner * Captain Flamingo Peanut Butter & Strawberry Jam * The Bagel and Becky Show Popcorn Chicken Submarine Sandwich * Sitting Ducks Giant Chicken Legs * Hamtaro Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? Turkey Breast & Mashed Potatoes * Jimmy Two-Shoes Chicken Chimichangas * Counterfeit Cat Taco Scoop Dinner * Grossology Bacon Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Freaky Stories Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Numb Chucks Yakisoba Noodles * Chuck's Choice Chicago Deep Dish White Pepperoni Pizza * Being Ian General Tso's Chicken * Oggy and the Cockroaches White Pepperoni Pizza * The Garfield Show Chicago Deep Dish White Cheese Pizza * Clang Invasion White Cheese Pizza * Hotel Transylvania: The Series Kung Pao Chicken * Baby Looney Tunes Orange Chicken * Nerds and Monsters New York City Style Supreme Pizza Slice * The ZhuZhus New York City Style Meat Pizza Slice * Spliced New York City Style Vegetable Pizza Slice * Infinity Train New York City Style Buffalo Chicken Pizza Slice * Fugget About It New York City Style Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza Slice * Ben 10 (2016 Reboot) Gourmet Turkey Salad * Jacob Two-Two Veggie Cheeseburger with Turkey Bacon * Loonatics Unleashed Chocolate Chip Pancake Breakfast * Ned's Newt Chicken & Pancakes * Di-Gata Defenders Veggie Cheeseburger * Yvon of the Yukon Pepperoni Pinwheels * Life's a Zoo Blueberry Pancake Breakfast * Creepschool Veggie Burger * Packages from Planet X New York City Style Vegetable Pizza Slice * Rocket Monkeys New York City Style White Pepperoni Pizza Slice * Tuca and Bertie New York City Style White Cheese Pizza Slice * Mega Babies Pigs in a Blanket * What's with Andy? Fried Flounder & Waffles * Mysticons Lobster Macaroni & Cheese * Sabrina: The Animated Series Veggie Burger with Turkey Bacon * Martian Mystery Hamburger & Onion Rings * Jibber Jabber Bacon Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * Villainous Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * Inspector Gadget Bacon Burger & Onion Rings * Camp Lazlo Go! Cheese Stuffed Corn Dog Bites * The Secret Saturdays Stuffed Crust Pepperoni Pizza * Destroy Build Destroy Chicago Deep Dish Seafood Pizza * Robotomy Seafood Pizza * Rick and Morty Stuffed Crust Cheese Pizza * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Fried Flounder & Pancakes * Squidbillies French Toast Bites * Robot Chicken Buffalo Chicken Nuggets Sandwich * Yu-Gi-Oh! Chicken Nuggets Sandwich * Pokémon Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets Sandwich * Samurai Jack Wacha! New York City Style Seafood Pizza Slice * Wayside Chicago Deep Dish Bacon Pizza * Quads! Stuffed Crust Buffalo Chicken Pizza * Weird-Oh's Stuffed Crust Bacon Pizza * Brady's Beasts Blueberry Waffle Sticks * Rabbids Invasion Stuffed Crust Hawaiian Pizza * Cartoon Planet Stuffed Crust Seafood Pizza * Mr. Pickles Stuffed Crust Supreme Pizza * The Jellies Stuffed Crust Meat Pizza * Erky Perky Stuffed Crust Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Mike Tyson Mysteries Bacon Pizza * Bob's Burgers Stuffed Crust Sausage Pizza * Freaktown Strawberry Cheesecake Waffle Sticks * Atomic Puppet Stuffed Crust Vegetable Pizza * Class of the Titans Chicken Burger & Onion Rings * 3 Amigonauts Strawberry Cheesecake Pancake Breakfast * Ben 10: Alien Force Chicken Cheeseburger * Pinky and the Brain Chicken Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * Sabrina's Secret Life Chicken Burger * The Venture Bros. Honey BBQ Chicken Strips with Onion Rings * Grizzly and the Lemmings Oreo Pancake Breakfast * SheZow Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * SlugTerria Teriyaki Chicken * Talking Tom and Friends Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Nate is Late Buffalo Chicken Strips with Onion Rings * Transformers: Cyberverse Lobster Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Powerpuff Girls Z New York City Style Bacon Pizza Slice * My Dad the Rock Star Stuffed Crust Chicken Pizza * Oddbods New York City Style Chicken Pizza Slice * 12oz Mouse Chicken Strips with Onion Rings * Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. Cinnamon French Toast Sticks * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Cinnamon French Toast Bites * My Hero Academia Meatball Pizza * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Veggie Max Pizza * Total Drama Action Ham Pizza * Magical Princess Minky Momo Chicken Pizza * Ben 10: Omniverse Chicago Deep Dish Chicken Pizza * Detentionaire Chicago Deep Dish Meatball Pizza * The Boss Baby: Back in Business New York City Style Meatball Pizza Slice * Home: The Adventures of Tip & Oh Chicago Deep Dish Ham Pizza * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants New York City Style Ham Pizza Slice * Voltron: Legendary Defender Stuffed Crust Meatball Pizza * Spirit Riding Free Stuffed Crust Ham Pizza * Turbo FAST BBQ Wings * The Adventures of Puss in Boots Boneless BBQ Wings * Total Drama World Tour Black Forest Ham Grilled Cheese * Power Players Chocolate Chip Waffle Sticks * Dude, That's My Ghost! Buffalo Chicken Strips with Onion Rings * Fangbone! New York City Style Veggie Max Pizza Slice * Hilda Spaghetti & Marinara * GoGoRiki Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Masha and the Bear Meat Pot Pie * Mouss & Boubidi Bacon Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Matt's Monsters Mega Size Meat Pot Pie * Zip Zip Whole Wheat Tomato and Basil Grilled Cheese * Mona the Vampire Impossible Cheeseburger * Tig n' Seek Egg Nog Pancake Breakfast * BoJack Horseman Cowboy Burger * Castlevania Stuffed Crust Veggie Max Pizza * All Hail King Julien Whole Wheat Bacon Grilled Cheese * The Dragon Prince Spaghetti & Meat Sauce * Transformers: Robots in Disguise Impossible Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * Legend Quest Pumpkin Pancake Breakfast * Barbie: Dream House Adventures Whole Wheat Macaroni & Cheese Grilled Cheese * F is for Family Chicken Cheeseburger * Super Drags Impossible Burger * Super Dinosaur Whole Wheat Grilled Cheese * Peppa Pig Cinnamon Apple Pancake Breakfast * Osmar the First Slice of the Loaf Mega Size Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Sloppy Joe Sandwich * Get Blake! Whole Wheat Black Forest Ham Grilled Cheese * Harvey Girls Forever! Impossible Burger & Onion Rings * Eddsworld Chicken Pot Pie * Happy Tree Friends Macaroni & Cheese Grilled Cheese * Zig and Sharko Mega Size Bacon Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Dick Figures Mega Size Chicken Pot Pie * Ed, Edd n Eddy (2020 Reboot) Sausage Breakfast Sandwich * Steven Universe Future BBQ Chicken Macaroni & Cheese * Green Eggs and Ham Large Breakfast Platter with Egg Whites * The Buzz on Maggie Large Breakfast Platter with Pancakes * Go Away, Unicorn! Chicago Deep Dish Pepperoni & Sausage Pizza * The Mighty Hercules Large Breakfast Platter * The New Scooby-Doo! Movies Chicago Deep Dish Steak Pizza * Goosebumps Ham & Cheese Submarine Sandwich * Fraggle Rock Chicago Deep Dish Veggie Max Pizza * Babar Swedish Meatballs * The Transformers Pepperoni & Sausage Pizza * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Stuffed Crust Pepperoni & Sausage Pizza * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Salami Pizza * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show Stuffed Crust Macaroni & Cheese Pizza * Looney Tunes Veggie Max Salad * King of the Hill Strawberry Pancake Breakfast * The Secret World of Santa Claus Sausage and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Casper the Friendly Ghost New York City Style Steak Pizza Slice * Tom & Jerry Kids Veggie Max Pizza * Spider-Man New York City Style Salami Pizza Slice * Felix the Cat (2020 Reboot) Large Breakfast Platter with Pancakes and Egg Whites * Batman New York City Style Macaroni & Cheese Pizza Slice * The Smurfs Chicago Deep Dish Salad Pizza * My Pet Monster Stuffed Crust Salad Pizza * The New Adventures of Batman Stuffed Crust Veggie Max Pizza * Batman: The Animated Series Extra Long Fish Sandwich * The Merrie Melodies Show Chicago Deep Dish Macaroni & Cheese Pizza * Alvin and the Chipmunks Extra Long BBQ Cheeseburger * The Little Lulu Show Strawberry Waffle Sticks * The New Adventures of Superman Stuffed Crust Steak Pizza * Hoppity Hooper Extra Long Sriracha Cheeseburger * Feflix the Cat Extra Long Philadephia Cheeseburger * The Yogi Bear Show New York City Salad Pizza Slice * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo! Macaroni & Cheese Pizza * For Better or For Worse Salad Pizza * MAD Stuffed Crust Salami Pizza * Shopkins Extra Long Cheeseburger * Family Guy New York City Style Veggie Max Pizza Slice * American Dad! Steak Pizza * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 Reboot) BBQ Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Bites * ThunderCats Roar Fajitas * Bakugan: Battle Planet Extra Long Pulled Pork Sandwich * Pinky Malinky Turkey & Cheese Submarine Sandwich * Popeye the Sailor New York City Style Pepperoni & Sausage Pizza Slice * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Chicken Noodle Soup * StoryBots Super Songs Bacon White Cheddar Macaroni & Cheese * True and the Rainbow Kingdom Broccoli Cheddar Soup * Dinotrux Tomato Basil Soup * Super Monsters Buffalo Chicken White Cheddar Macaroni & Cheese * Billy and Mandy (2020 Reboot) BBQ Chicken White Cheddar Macaroni & Cheese * Felix the Cat French Onion Soup * The Magic School Bus Rides Again Turkey Sausage, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks White Cheddar Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Total Drama Pahkitew Island Buffalo Chicken White Cheddar Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Big City Greens Extra Long Hamburger * The Land Before Time Zuchinni Sticks * Cupcake & Dino: General Services Chili * StoryBots Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Jim Henson's Word Party Buffalo Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * 44 Cats Buffalo Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Buddy Thunderstruck Honey BBQ Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Ask the StoryBots Honey BBQ Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings See also * Cartoon Cartoon Characters Meals Category:Children's Meals Category:Tyson Foods Category:Licensed meals Category:Teen Meals Category:Adult Meals